


His Dress Blues

by tkbenjamin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkbenjamin/pseuds/tkbenjamin
Summary: John's in trouble. Again.





	

Rodney scowled at what he saw. He pulled John's uniform from the closet and glared. The navy blue was dotted with the stuff. “Good damned it John Sheppard. Get your ass down here. Right the fuck now!” he yelled to the ceiling. 

 

He stalked over to the stairs and waited. Footsteps sounded, then a stumble and swearing and John Sheppard finally came into view at the top of the stairs. He hobbled down a few before his eyes registered what he was seeing. Rodney narrowed his eyes when he saw recognition hit. 

 

John used a hand to rub the back of his neck and looked down and away from Rodney's accusing eyes. “Jonathan Patrick Sheppard-Mckay. What the hell made you think it was a good idea to hang your dress uniform in the broom closet? The same dress uniform you have to wear tonight. You remember tonight right? Where you are to accept your new posting as the Military Governor of Atlantis. Which means we can fly off back to Pegasus as soon as we have everything loaded. Any explanations?”

 

“Umm, I-I was drunk? It was the first night of our honeymoon? I was only concentrating on getting naked and horizontal with you at the time I think.” John muttered still looking away. 

 

Rodney huffed and down around holding the suit up in front of him at arm's length. “Well you have to wear this tonight and we don't have time to get this dry cleaned.” He pulled the uniform to his nose and sniffed at it in various areas. He sighed and threw it over the back of the sofa. “Well at least it smells fine. Sort of like lavender. But the amount of lint on it will take hours to clean.” He pursed his lips and considered the problem. 

 

“There is no way my husband is going to wear his uniform like this,” he muttered. Then snapped his fingers. “Grab your wallet. You're going to the shops to buy tape. I'll need at least four rolls. You should find some at the supermarket,” he said finally looking up. 

 

John was still standing there wide eyed. Rodney huffed and walked over to him. He hooked his fingers in John’s waistband and pulled. He smacked their lips together and eagerly plundered John's mouth. Relaxing at the taste and playing with and around John's tongue for a few seconds. He finally pulled back. “Good morning,” he whispered. 

 

“Good morning,” John said back then sighed and took a tiny step back. “Now what kind of tape am I looking for?”

 

“Any kind. Scotch, duct, electrical, masking, clear or coloured. The wide clear stuff is the best for what we need. But in a pinch and all that. And oh, you're going to owe me big time. ” He finished. He was still grinning as John jogged his fine ass out of the house. 

 

It took three hours of constantly running sticky tape over the uniform over and over until there was not a tiny piece left. The navy blue was in as a pristine condition as the day it was handed to him. 

 

Rodney looked his husband from head to toe and his mouth watered. He was God like in uniform and he knew it. Rodney bit his lip as he watched John walk over to him. Rodney had just stepped out of the shower. The towel he had dried himself with still wrapped around his hips. They had a couple of hours before they had to be at their destination and they both knew it. 

 

He sighed when John's hand wrapped around his towel and he was prodded to their bed. He groaned as John turned him over onto his stomach and pushed gently until Rodney was stretched out on their bed. Then he pulled the towel away ran a hand down Rodney's back. “Tell me what you want, Rodney,” John whispered. 

 

Rodney gulped and rubbed his cheek on the covers. “Fuck me. Hard and fast. But leave your uniform on,” Rodney almost begged, moving his leg forward. 

 

John chuckled. “You do have a thing for me in uniform, don't you?” John said already opening their bottle of lube. He used one hard to roughly thrust two fingers in Rodney and the other to undo his uniform pants and push them down just enough. 

 

In seconds he was pushing in and he kept pushing until he was flush with Rodney's ass. “Are you sure you wanted that hard ride Rodney? We're going to be sitting for a while tonight. You might feel uncomfortable,” John panted through his teeth. The need to pound written in his set jaw.

 

Rodney turned his head to look into the wardrobe mirror. The sight of John and him making him groan. “I'm sure,” he gasped and watched a feral smile take John's lips. Then John pulled out slowly. Rodney watched as he set his hands carefully on Rodney. One on his hip, the other on the small of his back. John planted his feet and changed his stance. Then John sought out Rodney's eyes in the mirror and locked them together. He thrust in, hard, fast and brutal. Rodney almost moved on the bed with it. 

 

John's pace was breathtaking. Neither man could breathe, only gasp. Gasp. Slap. Moan. Slap. Groan. Slap. The fast movement set a friction on Rodney's dick as he was pushed and pulled along the covers. The beautiful fast slide of John inside him and the stimulation on his cock had Rodney gasping and coming in a matter of minutes. John kept using him, thrusting through Rodney's orgasm and after until his hips stuttered and Rodney felt wet heat spill into him. 

 

John didn't wait. He didn't collapse or rest. He smoothly pulled out and used Rodney's discarded towel to quickly clean himself off. He went into the ensuite and returned in seconds with a damp towel to clean Rodney. 

 

“Get lint on your clothes any time.” Rodney said, smiled and stretched.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Prompt-Lint for tBS. Short and Sweet.


End file.
